


Music and Malibu

by Rosie_Petal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Unrestricted Use of Slang, light read, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Petal/pseuds/Rosie_Petal
Summary: "Luka is known all throughout campus as the guy who throws the best parties - not the guy who is most fun at parties. He enjoys the chaos, the energy, the music, but more times than not, he stays in his room, using the vibes to fuel new patterns of notes on his trusted guitar.Tonight will not be one of those nights if his friends get their way. And of course, he's weak for them."Alternatively: Marinette is a cute drunk





	Music and Malibu

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I forget that fics are allowed to be silly, but I always have fun when I write ones like this.  
> Also I have no idea what university party culture is like in Paris, so I based it off of ECU parties.

By the time Marinette shows up to the party, there are already people attempting backflips on the lawn.

The music is loud enough to avoid talking if she so pleases, but not quite high enough for neighbors to justify calling the cops. Fairy lights decorate the exterior of the house so thoroughly that she _knows_ someone had to climb on the roof to accomplish it. It’s messy, it’s exciting, and it’s exactly what she needed today.

Her best friend and partner-in-crime calls out to her, already far ahead, “Come on Marinette! Let’s go grab some drinks.”

She giggles and follows after him, weaving through the crowds to get inside. Together, they bypass the keg entirely, going straight for the staircase. Once they’ve worked their way up, they barge into a bedroom, both striking goofy poses.

“Lukaaa, your favorite people are here to drag you into the party and maybe steal your alcohol!”

The blue haired boy groans, setting aside his guitar just in time for his friends to jump onto the bed with him. Adrien and Marinette share a smirk; they love to annoy the older boy.

All three of them met in a “core curriculum” health course. Once Marinette got through the embarrassment of sitting between two hot guys in a class about body parts and feelings, they developed an easy friendship. She’s closer with Adrien now, solely because they’re pursuing the same major. But, that doesn't stop them from pulling up at Luka’s place whenever they have free time.

Luka is known all throughout campus as the guy who throws the best parties - _not_ the guy who is most _fun_ at parties. He enjoys the chaos, the energy, the music, but more times than not, he stays in his room, using the vibes to fuel new patterns of notes on his trusted guitar.

Tonight will not be one of those nights if his friends get their way. And of course, he’s weak for them. So out comes his hidden stash: a fifth of Malibu rum for Marinette and imported beer for Adrien (not that Luka would ever admit to stocking up for them. He can’t let them get too smug). He takes a beer for himself, tossing the rest over to the blonde.

“Let’s toast to a great night!” says Marinette, like an absolute nerd who needs to be drunk _now_.

After an unnecessary amount of clanking their bottles together, they all three go at it. Both boys clear their beers, with Marinette drinking a double-shot worth of liquor. She’s already determined how much and how regularly she’ll drink tonight, planning to get fun-drunk without pushing her body to woozy-drunk. She takes another small sip for good luck, and stands from the bed.

“I’m gonna go see if I recognize anyone here. Are you guys coming?”

They wave her off, already opening new drinks. “We’ll catch up with you in a while.”

So she places the Malibu in her purse and walks out of the door, letting the music take her.

* * *

 

Marinette spends the next two hours bouncing from group to group.

She starts off dancing in a sea of people. She’s never been a good dancer, but glancing around at the crowd of people all further ahead in their drinking gives allows her insecurities to drop. They’re all here to have fun, so she dances until her lungs fail her.

Immediately after escaping the dance floor, she gets roped into a game of beer pong. Though she’s never met her partner before, by the time they win she has his Snap and swears they’re gonna be best friends for life. She’s done this enough to know that it’s the alcohol talking, but in the moment it feels like the truest statement ever.

By the time she’s about five shots in, Marinette finds herself outside. This mini side adventure begins with enthusiastically watching a group of boys dare each other to do wild things. They don’t seem to notice her presence, but she’d probably say yes if they gave her a challenge. In effort to get in on some fun, she eventually moves on to the kids doing drunken gymnastics. The crowd is unreasonably hype from a girl’s summersault. After testing her balance, Mari pushes to the center and says “make room” in the chillest tone she has ever managed. She manages a back handspring without hurting herself, causing everyone around to lose their minds.

After tossing around her snapcode, she heads back inside to the upstairs bathroom to check her makeup. She went a little heavy with the eyeliner today, so she’s not surprised when she has to do touch ups. However, she is surprised when she exits to find people sitting in the hallway.

“Oh, hey, sorry,” Marinette says to them, putting extra effort into annunciation. “Bathroom’s open”

A girl with a pixie cut flails her arms out. “Ohhh don’t evennn worry about it. We were just...ahhh..baby what were we doing?” She looks up at another girl whom she’s cuddled up with.

“We were just looking for a quieter place to hang out. My name is Juleka and this is my girlfriend Rose.” Juleka’s words are much clearer than Rose’s, but her dopey smile gives away her intoxication regardless.

The last stranger clears his throat. “My name’s Max. I’m the dd. As always.”

“Heyyy you’re cute, you should totally sit with us for a while.” Rose insists, and GOD Marinette loves drunk girls.

She knows for a fact that the spare bedroom is unoccupied, but if they’re cool sitting in the hallway, she is too. So she plops herself down gracelessly next to Max, where they talk for what feels like forever.

* * *

 

Marinette lost track of her shot count, but at there’s at least seven left in the bottle. She’s hit the blissful state, where she knows the night from here on out will be blurry in her memories.

“Oh my god, hold up, did you come here with someone? They’re probably worried sick about you.” It’s Rose who asks, but Marinette is finally on her level, meaning she understands every slurred word perfectly.

Mari chuckles, “Yeah actually, watch this.” She stumbles over to Luka’s door, swinging it open. Her boys look slumped, eyes glazed over, sprawling across the bed and each other. “Guysss, come meet my new friends!”

They join the others begrudgingly, with Luka grabbing his instrument on the way out. Everyone redoes their introductions for the newcomers. When Juleka makes a point to mention her relationship with Rose, Adrien’s eyes light up. “They’re just like you and Alya!” he yells louder than necessary. Clearly, he’s been keeping up with the drinks.

Just the mention of Alya makes Marinette’s cheeks glow. They’ve been casually dating for almost two months now, and she wants nothing more than to make it official. This is her first adult relationship, but she sometimes misses how easy it was to say “I love you” in grade school. She wants to say it; she knows it’s true, but what she doesn’t know are Alya’s thoughts. Does Alya feel as strongly? Does she refer to Marinette as her girlfriend when she’s not around?

Marinette wasn’t sure if it would be appropriate to invite her out tonight. Casual events are relatively new to them. Up until recently, all of their interactions have been through proper dates: meals, movies, ice skating. Even though they’ve started visiting each other’s dorms, that doesn’t mean Alya would want to attend a huge party with her.

On the other hand, Marinette was still hoping she would show up. Alya is well informed on just about everything (it’s the reporter in her), surely she knows about this party. But they have maybe two hour max before people start filing out, and she hasn’t shown.

So, Marinette does what any drunk, lovestruck girl would do; she talks about Alya for as long as they will listen.

* * *

She goes into how they met. Marinette and Adrien had been bothering Luka at his work for the lack of anything better to do. That’s when the most beautiful girl Mari had ever seen walked in - wearing a _flannel -_ and Marinette was so shook that she fell over. Alya ran over to help the poor girl up, offering a hand. A hand that Marinette had suddenly forgotten how to let go of. And as soon as they made eye contact, the blue haired girl knew she was done for.

“Woah there, you okay?” The girl of her _dreams_ had asked, and Marinette could only mumble “P-pretty” as a response. And by some miraculous luck, Marinette had found herself with 10 neat numbers scribbled on her hand.

She tells them about the horror movie that was so genuinely terrifying that she hadn’t had to make up excuses to cling to Alya - the reaction was real.

And the time Ayla brought her a picnic when Mari admitted via text that she’d been working in her design studio for ten hours straight.

* * *

 

Marinette has no idea how long she spoke before wrapping it all up with, “Soo yeah, she’s basically the best.” As if “the best” came anywhere close to describing what Alya means to her.

Once the supportive/teasing chatter dies down, Luka starts strumming simple melodies on his guitar. The sound feels more tangible than the ruckus downstairs. It’s soothing to everyone, except maybe Adrien, who had been resting his head on Luka’s shoulder.

A few minutes later, the group hears footsteps coming up the stairs. Being the one with the most direct view of the top step, Marinette curiously awaits the new person’s arrival. It did _not_ disappoint.

“THAT’S MY GIRLFRIEND!!” she yells the second she registers Alya’s face. She’s too excited and drunk to stand up, but she needs to be held by her love _right this second._

Luckily, Alya’s on the same wavelength, striding over, sitting down, and pulling Marinette all the way into her lap, completely ignoring everyone else. Marinette leans back against her, nuzzling Alya’s neck while the other girl pulls her closer.

“Girlfriend, huh?”

Embarrassment and past worries don’t even cross Marinette’s mind as she kisses Alya’s soft cheek. “ _My_ girlfriend. I told them all about how good you are to me, and then I wanted you here, and you showed up like an angel.”

Alya looks at her with pure adoration and brushes Mari’s bangs to the side, so she can pepper her forehead with tiny kisses. “I figured there was a good chance you’d be at your best friend’s party. If only I knew you were such a cute drunk, I would have gotten here sooner.” Alya’s hand drops to caress her new girlfriend’s cheek before pulling her in for a proper kiss. Her touch feels like heaven to Marinette, who happily reciprocates the attention.

“Why don’t you hold me like that?” Adrien asks Luka. Before he can even formulate a reply, Juleka speaks up, “Luka Eric Couffaine, I demand you hold your boyfriend.”

“Jules, we’re not even-”

“I don’t want to hear it.

“Do you two know each other?” Marinette and Adrien ask at the same time.

“They’re siblings.” Alya supplies, standing up. “Luka, I’m stealing your guest bedroom. You should probably let Adrien stay with you tonight.” She winks and picks her own lover up bridal style. “Say ‘goodnight’ darling.”

“Nighty night everyone!” They all reply with varying enthusiasm.

Once Marinette is deposited on the bed and Alya has closed the door, they get ready for bed. Or, Marinette tiredly tells Alya where Luka keeps everything, and Alya does the work. The music can still be heard clearly, but it sounds like many guests have left.

Alya slips under the covers and hands Marinette a bottle of water and some advil. “Take it now and you might not have a hangover when you wake up.”

Marinette does what she’s told, if only to get it over with asap, so she can begin cuddling her girlfriend. “You take such good care of me.” she whispers, resting her head in the crook of Alya’s neck.

“I always will sweetheart. I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alya knows all. But lowkey, her and Juleka are friends and she sent Alya a video of Marinette's lovey dovey storytelling captioned "I demand you hold your girlfriend."
> 
> Half of my art blog is ML stuff, feel free to scream at me about these characters  
> @the-cryptic-cadet
> 
> You can buy me a coffee here: https://ko-fi.com/A3544CMZ  
> Lord knows I need the caffeine since I stayed up all night writing this 
> 
> PS I'll make any corrections when I wake up


End file.
